The Battle of Godric's Hollow
by Anthag
Summary: One-shot. AU. After his defeat at the Ministry Voldemort must send a message that he is still to be feared. The final battle begins. A series looking at the battles that mark the second wizarding war. 4/4.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Battle of Godric's Hollow**

It was a warm summers day on a field outside of a small famous village that would decide the fate of the second blood war of wizarding Britain.

It was the middle of the day on a warm day in May where the sleepy little village of Godric's Hollow would see its second major historical event. As the sun almost reached its midpoint marking mid-day a single dark cloud began to form in the otherwise clear sunny day.

The cloud began to twist and take the form of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. The snake then opened its mouth and three dozen plumes of black smoke came hurtling from the snake's mouth. The plumes came crashing towards a large field just outside the sleepy village just as the plumes of smoke touched the rich grass of the field the plumes of smoke vanished to reveal three dozen figures dressed in black robes wearing masks being led by a man with red eyes and a silver arm.

As the Dark Lord Voldemort looks towards the sleepy village famous for his first downfall he snarls. He looks at his silver arm after his recent failure to take the ministry none of his plans have been successful and followers have begun to doubt him.

'I will make the world remember why it fears me as I lay ruin to the homes of magical and muggle'

He turns to face his followers he has had many loses including most of his inner circle those that remain are here now.

"My loyal Death Eaters the fools think that because an old man survived my wrath that they need not serve us. We shall teach them the real meaning of fear, behold the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor and where that mudblood and traitor Potter dared to defy me. Where muggles and magicals live next to each other."

He turns back to towards the village and with a vicious snarl gives the command.

"BURN IT TO THE GROUND!, Kill them all! Man, Woman, Child, muggle filth and blood traitors"

With a cheer the robed figures start moving towards the village.

Suddenly a great crack of thunder is heard and columns of white smoke crash into the ground in front of them and the smoke clears to reveal a group of wizards and witches.

If someone was to look out on the field they would see a rare sight two opposing groups one the Death Eaters led by Lord Voldemort and the other the Order of the Phoenix led by Alastor Moody.

The side take a second to look at each other while the Death Eaters have the numbers the Order have the skill and power.

The two groups stare at each other for a moment before a random eager DE throws a curse towards the order and the battle begins.

* * *

Within minutes the smaller group has the DE's on the defensive.

Theodore Nott Senior was a proud member of the Dark Lord's inner circle and he is furious.

"Just die blood traitor" he calls as he sends another curse towards his opponent.

Sirius Black just smirks as he dodges another attack whilst responding with a tickling jinx followed by a powerful gouging curse. He enjoys how his duelling style of mixing prank spells with lethal curses tends to annoy his opponents.

"Avada Kedavra"

As Sirius twists away from the deadly green light with a smirk and a twist of his wand turning Nott's robe pink. In his rage Nott never saw the cutter that beheaded him.

Sirius turns to help Kingsley who his fighting the Carrow twins.

* * *

McNair grins as he pulls his axe out of the chest of Charlie Weasley.

'Blood traitor just as fun as putting down a beast'

He turns looking for his next victim and spots Remus Lupin.

"Time to bring the end of another beast"

He raises his axe and charges towards Lupin. Lupin turns to face the oncoming onslaught and unleashes a chain of hexes and curses at the oncoming Death Eater. McNair falls with a smoking hole in his chest.

* * *

As the battle raged on Voldemort stood to the side waiting for the right moment when a soft voice spoke behind him.

"Hasn't there been enough death Tom"

Behind him was none other than Albus 'the old fool' Dumbledore newly arrived with a couple of Order members including the boy who lived Michael Potter.

With a snarl Voldemort responds "NO"

"Avada Kedavra"

Dumbledore apparates away from the killing curse to the other side of Voldemort. With a flick of his wand he unleashes a series of complex charms designed to incapacitate and subdue the Dark Lord. Voldemort responds by conjuring a blood red barrier denying any of the spells through, he then apparates to Dumbledore's side and the two begin to circle each other ready for the next round.

* * *

With a jab of his wand Moody puts down another minor Death Eater. With a small grin of satisfaction he turns looking for the next piece of scum that needs dealing with and he comes face to face with the blonde duo.

Before him is Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Draco stands with a superior smug look whilst his father nervously takes up a traditional duelling stance not looking forward to facing the old auror.

Draco decides to make the first move.

"Avada Kedavra"

The green spell builds up at the end of his hawthorn wand but fizzles out.

"Ha is that all you can do boy"

Moody then responds with a blasting curse which Lucius shields. Then both blondes start firing as many curse as they can at the old wizard who apparates out of the way. Draco's smirk returns just as Moody reappears behind him and sends him flying head over heels. Lucius turn just in time to allow Moody's reducto to connect with his chest blowing a hole in it.

Draco gets up just in time to see his 'superior' pure-blood father's last seconds of life. And in his fury yells out

"REDUCTO"

With a flick of his wand Moody summons a pale turquoise shield which reflects Draco's spell. Allowing Draco's incompetence to permanently end the Malfoy line.

Moody then turns to notice the new arrivals and witnesses Dumbledore engage Voldemort. Knowing that he heads to face his next enemy.

* * *

With a twirl and jab of his wand Voldemort sends a withering curse towards the old fool who again uses apparition to avoid the attack. Dumbledore reappears just a few feet to his left looking frail this only makes the Dark Lord smile.

'The old fool is exhausted'

Their fight has only been going on for a few minutes but Dumbledore has never felt so old and weak as he has since the injuries he suffered when Voldemort ambushed him prior to the attack on the ministry.

"Are you ready to die old man?" taunts Voldemort.

"Death is just the road we must all take"

"Not me"

And with a smile Voldemort sends another lethal curse towards the old man just to see it blocked by a silver shield.

'Who dares intervene?'

Moody lowers his shield to send a rapid trio of blasting curses towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort responds by batting away the trio whilst sending another withering curse at the old man and conjuring a spear which he sends hurtling at Moody.

Moody manages to dodge the spear whilst Dumbledore shields the curse. Moody responds with another trio of blasting curses with a duo of cutters all of which Voldemort shields.

"Two weak old men is that all who will stop me" mocks Voldemort.

"Where there is darkness there will always be light " responds Dumbledore.

"I no longer find this entertaining."

Voldemort unleashes a rapid chain of spells at the duo forcing both to use their strongest shields which barely hold. With a growing sense of desperation Moody goes for the endgame.

"Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort grows furious that someone would dare through his favourite shade of green at him as he dodges the killing curse and with a roar responds with a rapid powerful chain of spells.

Three curses head towards Dumbledore a blood boiler, a blood freezer and a rare dark curse designed to rupture a wizard's core. Dumbledore raises his wand and a deep gold almost bronze coloured shield forms a barrier between the old wizard and the oncoming death. The shield manages to block the curses but the third one reacts with the magical shield causing a small explosion which sends the aged wizard backwards slamming into the ground hard breaking bones and winding the wizard.

The rest of the chain was directed towards Moody a cutter, three conjured spears and a gouging hex all sail towards the auror. Moody sidesteps the cutter and spears but steps straight into the gouging hex which tears a large chunk of his good leg. With a cry of pain Moody stumbles and leans into his staff to keep himself upright.

With a smirk and a careless flick of his wand Voldemort shatters Moody's staff.

"Is that it? All you have is rather disappointing" taunts the Dark Lord staring at the two once feared wizards.

"They were just the warm up act"

"I know that arrogant voice"

Voldemort turns to face Michael Potter the boy-who-lived along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ronald Weasley.

"I will enjoy this"

With a smirk Michael yells "NOW"

Michael throws an explosive hex whilst Ron sends a reductor and Kingsley a chain of cutters towards the Dark Lord. At the same time Remus and Sirius who were using the distraction to flank Voldemort both let loose a series of cutters at him.

Voldemort quickly apparates a few feet to the side to dodge all the incoming spells and with his renewed anger feeding his magic he unleashes a wave of spells on the five fools.

Anyone watching the scene would be shocked by the shear speed of the spells being unleashed by the Dark Lord. A bone breaker hits Remus in the side and breaks three of his ribs and a hip whilst sending him flying. A piercing hex hits Sirius in the shoulder sending him to the ground. A cutter tears into Ron's side carving into his chest. A bludgeoner slams into Michael's chest breaking two ribs and sending him into the ground hard. An overpowered bone shatter curse hits Kingsley in the chest shattering both his rib cage and spine whilst also doing major damage to his organs.

This all occurred in less than five seconds.

With a look of fury on his face Voldemort unleashes a killing curse at his nearest opponent ending the life of Kingsley Shackelbolt. As he moves to end the pitiful boy-who-lived a new voice speaks out.

"I see you replaced that arm its very Pettigrew"

* * *

Voldemort turns to face the new and though he would never admit it he feels a tiny chill of fear as he faces his true adversary.

"Harry Potter"

Standing there radiating power and danger Harry Potter-Black the man-who-took-Voldemort's-arm and he looks angry.

"I see my distraction hasn't succeeded"

"Your attempt on my betrothed and my sister, no, and I'm afraid Yaxley won't be returning to your service"

With a flick of Harry's wand a wave of powerful magic rushed towards Voldemort who raised a violet shield, though the shield protected Voldemort it pushed him back several feet. As he was forced back with another flick Harry enlarged two nearby stones and transfigured them into stone wolves which he sent to attack.

Once Voldemort stopped moving he lowered his shield and sent two killing curses towards his opponent to by him time to undo the transfigured wolves. As soon as he'd done this he had to shield a trio of curses and then apparate to the other side of Harry.

Harry ripped up a piece of the ground to intercept the killing curses he then spun around and twirled his wand above his unleashing a whip of lightning and hurling it towards Voldemort. Voldemort caught the whip with his silver hand which started to burn the magical limb.

Harry cut off the whip to unleash a chain of bludgeoners and cutters. Voldemort responded with a chain of his own.

For the next few minutes the two mages traded off spells of speed and strength no other would manage.

Voldemort again apparated away from one of Harry's onslaughts. He then started chanting in a foreign tongue. A black energy started forming at the end of his wand after a moment he unleashed it towards Harry. Who responded by using a light shield which repulsed the dark energy.

Harry then drew a triangle with his wand and a jab of it released a violet spell that blasted towards the Dark Lord who tried to raise his strongest shield at the unknown spell. But the spell broke through and hit Voldemort in the chest and he collapsed. As he struggled to get up his silver hand became like liquid and fell off.

"What's happening to me?"

"You created that body it is a magical construct, that spell is breaking the bonds that hold it together you are literally falling apart"

"You can't beat me I'm immortal"

"No you're not"

As Voldemort's body continued to break down Harry chose to end it by using a cutting curse to behead the Dark Lord.

* * *

By the time the sun set that day the second war was over and this time there was no way that Tom Riddle would return. The people of wizarding Britain would spend days celebrating the end of the war.


End file.
